After the Organization
by Falco276
Summary: As a result of boring days, follow Roxas, Axel and Xion after their 358 days in Organization XIII. A few spoilers might be there, as well as AkuRoku... Enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This story was not written by me. It's actually by Mady Sean. It's actually from Worthy of Publishing and I tried to find one on this website but no luck. :(**

**So I decided to re write it! :D**

**Enjoy.**

"Where did I think I could go? What a joke…."

"You just keep running, cause I'll always be there to bring you back!"

"You and I will be together, forever…."

Roxas has fled the Organization, and wound up in a boarding house in a small coastal town.

He lives in a home, but his heart lives in the Castle That Never Was, on the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, and more often than not, in the Realm of Darkness.

Axel's lost. He's lost all of his friends, a million chances, his whole life. He's going on a mission, not one the Superior of the In-Between issued him to carry out, one he is doing on his own agenda. But for once in his life he can get to his destination….

Xion isn't in reality anymore. Isn't much of anywhere, really. She's not a person. She's not remembered. She's gone. Yet she still follows Roxas closely, keeping a grip on the one component she has left of her life.

Three close friends. Three different parallel worlds. Two different realities. One motive.

Get together, and stay together.

**So that pretty much sums up the short summary/prologue call it whatever you want! XD**

**But as I said earlier this was not written by me, it's actually by someone else. **

**So PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

***Note: In the next chapters, there won't be any short notes by the author in bold because all she's gonna say is "seek out chapter #!" or "Please Review!"**

**BYEZ! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was not written by me. It's actually by Mady Sean. It's actually from Worthy of Publishing and I tried to find one on this website but no luck. :(**

**So I decided to re write it! :D**

**Enjoy.**

A hooded figure walks down the darkened dirt road. The meringue light that floods the street below the lamps also illuminates the store fronts, but fails to catch the seventeen year-old hidden by a hood.

His head raises slightly, and he looks up at the tall hill that cradles a house. A boarding house.

His head lowers, and his legs propel forward. The heavy boots clunk against the hard ground, long ends on his coat entangling between them.

He knows where to go.

His legs just don't think they can keep him up.

"But I'll make it." He promises himself, clutching an ice-cream stick in his palm. "I'll definitely try."

**Sorry if it came out short. **

**Seek out the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**BYEZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story was not written by me. It's actually by Mady Sean. It's actually from Worthy of Publishing and I tried to find one on this website but no luck. :(**

**So I decided to re write it! :D**

**Enjoy.**

In a darkened room of the house on the hill, a boy sits up and looks around the room in fear.

Nothing's there.

Good.

He settles back into bed, accepting the fact that he's not sleeping for the rest of the night.

After a while of staring at the nothing above his head, he moves to perch on his windowsill.

He leans his face to It's cool painted border and takes it in: The smaller hills speckled with the stars of lit windowpanes, the forever velvet sky dotted with diamonds, the reflection off the water of the far-away ocean, only visible if you look close.

When he bores of this landscape, of what lies beyond it, his gaze moves to the desktop.

It's kept away in a box, a simple box with the numerals XIV engraved on the lid. He hasn't opened it in a long time.

He knows exactly what's in it. He knows what it is. It just reminds him too much of…..her.

Usually hot fire would pour into his veins when he couldn't fight the name out of his foggy memory. But now, he was numb to the anger. Three hundred and fifty seven days with the Organization was the last thing he wanted on his mind then he finally realized.

His eyes flick to the closet. In the closet and the box, the two places held his two only keepsakes from that time of his life. Most of his memories preserved there.

Only a year of time, but a majority of his memories.

Often he wonders, "What would've happened if I didn't leave in a rage? Would Axel and I be friends again? Would-…" He struggles for one desperate moment before moving on, "-Is she still alive?"

He doesn't know.

And according to the Superior, Xemnas, who always stated that none of them had a heart to feel with, Roxas manages to cry.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story was not written by me. It's actually by Mady Sean. It's actually from Worthy of Publishing and I tried to find one on this website but no luck. :(**

**So I decided to re write it! :D**

**Enjoy.**

The hooded man is struggling. The hill side path that leads to the house is much steeper than anticipated. Or maybe that was fatigue talking again.

He tries to remember the last time he's seen Roxas, besides in his nightmares. Latest he could remember was recently after Roxas had escaped the Castle. When word had gotten out that Saix was found beaten into the ground, the first thing he'd assumed was that Roxas was to blame.

When he'd gone to the Dark City on a whim, he hadn't been surprised that Roxas happened to cross his path.

It was his words that had stunned him.

"No one would miss me."

_That's not true_ Axel thinks. He looks up at the stars.

_I do._

**Once again! Please REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story was not written by me. It's actually by Mady Sean. It's actually from Worthy of Publishing and I tried to find one on this website but no luck. :(**

**So I decided to re write it! :D**

**Enjoy.**

The next morning, Roxas wanders around the house before breakfast. It was technically a boarding house, one he'd found after fleeing both Twilight Town and the Organization, but they treated him like a kid there. Not exactly something a fifteen year-old approved of. Especially with Roxas being who he was.

"Hey there Rox!" Eya calls from the kitchen. Mentally rolling his eyes at the nickname, he says "Hey" back before continuing down the hall.

On the balcony, Carl and Mollie sit in the same old fold-up chairs as they looked over the same old view of the town.

"Morning, Roxas, m'boy," Carl says as he walked by. Already he could smell the rancid odor of alcohol on his breath.

"Morning." He mumbles. Finally he opens the door of the dining hall.

_Why is it at the end of the hall, where you have to walk by EVERYONE to get there?_ He wonders as he eats.

This place was strange to him. Adults were the weirdest. First of all, there were a lot more adults than kids in this world, somehow. In Twilight Town, the only person older than twenty was the ice cream vendor. In The Castle That Never Was, the majority of the members were adult, but acted a lot like a gang of teenagers.

Once he finished, he trooped back to his room and changed into the outfit he was meant to wear as the ice-cream vendor in the park.

One thing that upset him about this job was that they sold no sea-salt ice cream.

Even if they did have sea salt ice cream, who would he share it with? It wasn't like he had any friends anymore.

There were many differences in this world.

**Seek out next chapter! :D**

**BYEZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story was not written by me. It's actually by Mady Sean. It's actually from Worthy of Publishing and I tried to find one on this website but no luck. :(**

**So I decided to re write it! :D**

**Enjoy.**

Roxas works his way down the hill. It's a treacherous one, but manageable. Until the last stretch, when you had to run to avoid falling flat on your face.

It was a cool morning, but that was okay with him. All those days in Agrabah wearing a leather cloak had taught him to appreciate the cold weather.

Agrabah hadn't been the best place for him. First trip there, he'd fallen into a coma. Later, when he'd gone there with number XIVm he nearly passed out again.

Those days had been horrible. Using the Keyblade had worn him out, and he could've sworn Saix was purposely assigning him the tough missions.

Then the last time….

He didn't want to think about the last time.

Instead, to prove himself that he still could, he summoned the Keyblade.

But he had forgotten once again.

Ever since that last day in Agrabah, he wielded not one Keyblade, but two.

One was the one that had been his original key. Now it was white, curved, pure looking. Pretty in a word.

The other…. dark, sharp, eerie. Something to be used offensively. It wasn't really his, honestly the exact opposite.

Imminently, he shook them off and they clattered to the path, then disappear. He shoved his hands in pockets and continued to walk.

The postman walked by. Roxas is quick to put his head down to avoid the conversation.

Even after the business-like steps fade away, he keeps his chin to his chest. Then he stops in his tracks.

An ice-cream stick. In the middle of the path.

It would be an ordinary sight, except for two factors.

1.) Ice-cream here didn't come on sticks. Popsicles came on sticks. Not ice-cream.

2.) There were words on this ice-cream stick. Actually, one word, but one that Roxas recognizes clear as day.

WINNER.

Breath catches in the middle of Roxas's throat, clogging his air pipe. As far as he knew, the only ice-cream stick like that was the one he'd given to Axel.

Axel. This wasn't the first time he'd missed his friend so much. He picks up the stick and twirls it in between his fingers.

Early in his Organization XIII days, Axel had been transferred to Castle Oblivion. Xion hadn't yet come to his life. Axel was his only friend.

The day before Axel left, right after he'd left their after-work meeting place of Twilight Town's Clock Tower, was when Roxas had uncovered the WINNER. He'd tried to catch him the next morning, but it was too late.

Axel was gone.

Then the day the news came.

The whole Castle Oblivion 'dream team' was 'annihilated.'

That was also the day he had gone into his month-long comatose state. Not his best day.

Even after he'd come too, Axel was still gone. Roxas gave up on himself, only going between the Castle and his missions.

Axel had shown back up, but Roxas never asked what the WINNER meant. Actually he did ask, but not Axel. He'd asked the ice-cream vendor when his curiosity has gotten the best of him. It only meant when he turned it in, he got a free ice-cream.

Axel had only seen it after Roxas had left. Sure, towards the end, Axel had begun to lie, about what he knew about Xion. But Roxas had left the stick in his room as a farewell present, a peace treaty.

He hadn't even known if Axel had gotten it.

Apparently he had.

The mere thought that Axel might be nearby made him feel shallow-breathed and adrenaline-shaky. He knew Xion was gone; no doubt about that. Axel, though, there was a chance. A chance to get some of what he remembered of his short fifteen years back.

Now he's looking , looking, looking. Tall grass everywhere. Would Axel still be in his coat? Probably. He wasn't bad, he was just with the bad guys cause he had nowhere else to go.

A dip by the side of the road was invisible until you fell into it. Roxas learns this the hard way, tumbling head over heels.

When he saw who was in the ditch with him, that's when he felt like his whole metal state was going to crumble.

His friend, his only true friend left, lying up-side down in the ditch. His legs were elevated up the slope, his head curved against his chest. It looks as if he had fallen who knows when.

And Axel never fell.

_How did this happen?_ Roxas thought as he crawled over on all fours. _Axel, you never fall._

Looking down at Axel's face made him feel sick. Though all Nobodies seemed to be unusually pale, Axel's pasty skin tone was sickly. The only other color on his face were the purple tear marks he wore, the same color as the dark circles that brushed the top of them.

"Axel." At a first whisper. "Axel," spoken now. "Axel!" Roxas grabbed his shoulders in desperation. "Axel, please wake up, please!"

Nothing for a while. Roxas grips Axel's arm with one hand, the ice-cream stick in the other, afraid. Was Axel not going to wake up? Had he lost him? Lost the second of the two people that mattered in this world?

"AXEL!" Roxas screams in genuine fear for all the world to hear. He grabs the sides of his face and gives it a few tense shakes. "Axel! Wake UP, damn it!" He was NOT leaving him now.

A slight groaning takes Roxas's hands away from the sides of Axel's face. He sits back and waits.

Before he knows it, Axel's bright green eyes are staring back at him.

"Roxas?" he tries to sit up and almost falls again.

"Woah, take it easy man." Roxas supports his friend while they re orientate him.

"Uh, Roxas-…"

"Here's your ice-cream stick." Roxas says as he hands it back with a smile.

Axel smiles, too. "Thanks. But what are-…"

"Here, I'll take you back up to the house. How did you know where I was?" Roxas stands and offers his hand, helping his long-lost friend up.

"Long, tiring story. You cannot believe some of the shit I had to go through." Axel manages to stand on his feet for a grand total of half a second before almost face-planting the dirt.

"Geez, what part of 'take it easy' did you not get?" Roxas asks while holding his friend upright.

Axel laughs hoarsely, "Take it easy' isn't in my vocabulary. Got it memorized?"

Roxas grins at the old joke, "Yep."

"Hey, Roxas," Axel asks, finally getting to what he wanted to ask from the beginning.

"Huh?"

He chuckles again. "Man, what the hell are you wearing?"

Roxas looks down at his 'Happy Ice-Cream' pastel-blue outfit. He smiles meekly at Axel.

"Guess I'm not going to work today."

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
